FOOL ME
by kelewatmalam
Summary: (log on date 30/10/2017) Kalau ini adalah kebodohan yang ku buat, maka izin kan aku memperbaiki semuanya.. . . . [Fanfic of WANNA ONE - Bae Jinyoung- Hwang Minhyun - Kang Daniel]


Helaian surai hitam bergerak tak terarah kesana kemari, jaket kulit nya ia rekatkan rapat rapat ia peluk sekencang mungkin, ada asap asap yang mengebul seiring derap pernafasan nya. Kedua kaki panjang nya tak bergerak sedikit pun dari depan kaca besar yang menampilkan pesawat datang dan pergi. Penghangat ruangan tak cukup mengatur metabolisme tubuh. Bahkan angin dari luar saja masih terasa sampai rambut rambut nya berantakan. Mata nya yang tajam melirik kanan dan kiri, sedang yang dicari tak kunjung nampak. Beberapa anak SMA yang sedari tadi ia punggungi juga terlihat sudah menjauh sambil tertawa cekikikan. Terdengar bisik bisik mereka tentang simpati kepada dirinya yang sudah menunggu sejak jarum pendek kearah angka tiga hingga lima. Bukan nya apa apa, sudah dua jam ia berdiri.

-00-

"hyung, kau yakin akan menunggu nya juga hari ini?"seorang anak laki laki mengangkat kedua kaki nya ke arah langit langit kamar dengan kaus kaki kuningnya. Yang diajak bicara malah sibuk dengan tas dan jaket kulitnya.

"Minhyun-hyung, nanti siang kita ada latihan kalau kau telat seperti kemarin malam kau akan kena omel Jisung-hyung"ia menekuk badan nya seperti baju yang lentur, jempol nya menyentuh hidung kecil mancung itu.

"jin-youngie, aku akan menjemput noona mu kali ini." telapak tangan nya mendarat diatas rambut tebal milik jinyoung.

"terserah hyung" kali ini ia duduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya.

"aku akan ijin terlebih dahulu pada Jisung-hyung" ucapnya sembari melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari dalam ruangan, jinyoung menatap ke arah jendela yang embun nya menetes dari atas.

Kebetulan juga tadi malam hujan, dan akhir akhir ini hujan terdengar lebih kasar, tak lagi nyaman di telinga. Kota juga terlihat lebih sepi. Suasana nya jadi tidak sehangat dulu, padahal penghangat ruangan sudah dibetulkan berkali kali, sampai jinyoung hapal jadwal kerja tukang reparasi mesin.

Jempol kaki nya naik turun, bulu kuduk di lengan nya berdiri dibalik sweater biru langit. Kedua matanya yang bersinar mulai melirik kearah atas. Oh tidak, dia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menahan emosi. Dada nya mulai terasa berat, padahal dia sudah berjanji. Berjanji pada bunga aster putih diatas tanah dekat rumah kecilnya dulu. Ia juga sudah berjanji pada kedua orang tuanya untuk kuat dan jadi anak yang mandiri. Bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri, mulai dari menyiapkan baju nya setiap pagi, memasak telor mata sapi pun sudah bisa sendiri, berjanji untuk selalu membawa payung ketika musim hujan, tidak merepotkan hyung hyung yang ada disini, dan berusaha keras untuk jadi idol yang baik. Ia sudah belajar itu semua, namun rasanya setiap hujan turun di malam hari ada satu hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Dan hampir setiap rintik air hujan yang turun pada malam hari di setiap itu pula air mata nya menitik tanpa sadar, walau lisan nya komat kamit menghitung domba yang sibuk melompat di dalam fantasinya namun satu kenangan sakit itu tidak hilang.

"noona, kembalilah ke dunia jika kau mau. Tapi menetaplah jika itu adalah tempat yang kau suka." suara itu terdengar lemah.

Itu kebohongan Bae jinyoung. Kata kata itu bohong, lisan mu merelakan noona mu pergi tapi tubuh dan jiwa mu masih amat amat merindukan nya dan menginginkanya.

Tak terasa tangisan nya menggema keluar ruangan, mengundang lebih banyak telinga untuk sekedar penasaran dan menguping. Mereka yang berada di balik pintu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan ikut terdengar lelah juga kehilangan.

Namun pintu terbuka tiba tiba ketika ia masuk, dengan kaus oranye panjang dan bibir merah yang Indah.

"jin-youngie berhenti menangis lagi, ada apa? bukan kah hati mu sudah kuat? Jadi berhentilah menangis" lengan nya yang cukup kecil memeluk teman dekat nya.

Kepala mereka saling bertemu, sedang yang di luar hanya berdiri di ambang pintu. Memang harus bagaimana lagi, suasana di sini tidak seperti dahulu ketika masih musim semi tiba.

-00-

Yang sejak tadi menunggu sudah kembali dan berjalan tanpa arah dengan kesadaran yang lemah. Jaket kulitnya kotor oleh rintik hujan, terkuar bau jalanan dari seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua telapak tangan nya dingin, namun penghangat ruangan sudah cukup menghangatkan. Kaus kaki basah terlempar sembarang tepat diatas sofa. Diam diam ada mata yang memperhatikan nya dari arah dapur.

"Kim jaehwan, kemarilah jika ingin bicara"

Jaehwan mendekat takut takut, kalau kalau diamuk oleh laki laki ini ia sudah siapkan termos isi air panas untuk menyiram nya.

"kau baru pulang?"

"menurut mu?"

"apa kau kembali ke bandara?" Minhyun menghela nafas dalam dalam, ia malas menanggapi pertanyaan ini.

"kau harus berhenti menunggu di bandara"

"hanya bandara tempat aku menjemput kenangan terakhir ku bersama nya"

ucap minhyun berat, ia bahkan tak sampai hati untuk mengucap namanya, nama perempuan yang di cintai nya, nama kakak dari Bae jinyoung kecil kita.

"tak hanya kau dan jinyoung, semua anggota pun merasa kehilangan. Bahkan aku, tak ku sangka ini lebih berat dari berpisah dengan ibu ku saat pertama kali masuk produce 101" jaehwan bersender di sofa, setelah itu hening yang ada dan suara geming penghangat ruangan.

"aku akan tidur, terimakasih atas nasihat mu" minhyun melangkah berat seperti makhluk yang tak punya jiwa, tatapan kosong dan matanya yang kian hari kian sembab. Jaehwan sendiri tak tahu harus apa, untuk menolong karib nya itu.


End file.
